Now and Reality
by lisapizzalol
Summary: SEQUEL to Lies and Decide: There could be hope for Mitchie and Alex after 6 years...Or maybe not because when Mitchie finally returns someone broke their promise to wait...
1. My family and Dinner

**Well hello :) this is the first chapter of Lies and Decide i hope you enjoy it please review tell me what you think By the way if you wonder what Melony and Mariah look like it is Mary-Kate and Ashley when they were on Full House.**

Six years ago i made a promise to someone i truly loved her name was Mitchie Torres. I broke that promise, i said i would wait for her but instead i decided to get married with Jake Ryan and have beautiful twin girls, Mariah and Melony. I waited 2 years and i was becoming impatient, i met Jake and well it WAS suppose to be a one night type of thing but i got pregnant He wanted me to have an abortion and i refused, than we found out we were having twins.

He didn't talk to me until i was seven months into my pregnancy, i was stressed out and could have lost my babies. When he came back into my life he was always there treating me like a princess and i started falling, not as much as i fell for Mitchie but pretty close. He proposed after the babies were born and of course i said yes, i didn't want my children living in a broken home.

We were good parents for only being 18, we finished High School and got an apartment, he got a job working for his dad and well i stayed at home. We separated when Melony and Mariah were two years old and stayed with his parents for about six months, i found out he was cheating. I took him back and been together ever since with no and Mariah are now 4 years old and i am 22 years old.

I went next door to Melony's room, she was still sleeping. I walked over and smiled to my self, her blonde hair covered half her face and she was snoring softly, she was missing a sock and the covers only covered half her legs. I sat on her bed next to her and leaned down to place a kiss on her cheek. Her eyes fluttered open and she placed the covers over her face.

"Mommy get out I'm sleeeeepinggg" She was always the late sleeper.

"Get up Melony we have to go food shopping" I began to tickle her and her laugh began to fill the room.

"S-stop m-mommy" She was squirming around and laughing

"Get up than" I stopped tickling her and she jumped off the bed and ran to the bathroom

I walked out of the room and walked over to the room next to Melony's. I walked in and saw that the bed was attempted to be made and i giggled to myself knowing that Mariah tried to make it herself. I saw her toys were all picked up and her clothes for the day were placed neatly on her bed. She was the complete opposite of her sister. I walked downstairs and saw Mariah on the couch watching TV.

"Morning Mariah" I sat on the couch next to her

"Morning Mommy" She stood up on the couch and wrapped her hands around my neck giving me a hug and placed a sloppy but adorable kiss on my cheek.

"We are going food shopping today, i have to get dinner for daddy and his friends"

"OK is Lenny up?" Lenny was Melony's nickname

"Yes sweetie" She ran upstairs and i began to make them breakfast.

They came running down the steps pushing each other trying to see who would get to the kitchen first.

They ate their breakfast and i put Melony on my back and carried Mariah on my hip and we went up the stairs. I got them ready and all fixed up to leave and then while they watched TV i got myself ready.

"Come on guys get your coats" hey ran to their cute little pink North face coats and zipped them up all by themselves.

They raced to the car and i put each in their black and pink zebra booster seats. We go to the grocery store and i put Melony in the cart because she said her feet hurt. Mariah wanted to push the cart so i let her with my help of course.

After food shopping i told the girls i would take them to the park. We got there and we walked together talking about what they wanted to do for their next birthday party and how much Melony wanted a weenie dog. I passed by mine and Mitchie's tree and stopped i went over to it and Melony and Mariah looked at me with confused eyes.

"Mommy what's wrong?" Mariah walked closer to me and signaled with her hands she wanted me to carry her.

"This is just a special tree"

"Why is it special mommy" Melony said and walked over to me too.

"Nothing" I took them over to the swings and after i bit i decided to go home and get started on the cooking because Jake and his friends will be coming over soon.

The food was now done and i told the girls to go upstairs and get ready to get into their PJ's They did as the were told and came back down stairs with matching footsie's. I heard keys and laughing and knew Jake arrived. He stopped his conversation with his friend and gave me a kiss on the cheek. Melony ran over to her father and began jumping up and down begging her father would pick her up and he did. She bit his cheek and he laughed.

"Daddy i missed you"

"Awe did you princess i missed my baby girl too" He gave her a kiss on the cheek and put her down.

"Baby this is my friend Oliver and his wife Lilly and this is Lilly's friend Mitchie" He laughed and i became dead silent.

My eyes shot over at the girl and it was Mitchie Torres. I shook Oliver and Lilly's hand when i got to Mitchie i shook her hand awkwardly. I guess Jake felt the tension in the room because he spoke.

"Is everything OK?" I answered quickly

"Yes everything is great you guys should make your way to the kitchen food is done, I'll get Mariah"

I got Mariah and walked over to the kitchen were everyone was sitting at the table. I looked over at Mitchie and she gave me a warm smile and i smiled back.

I wonder how this dinner would end up like for me...


	2. Broken promises and Tears

**I wrote this real quick , have a lot of school work but review :D tell me what you think and stuff**

Dinner was over and i put the girls to bed, Jake and Oliver went outside and talked on the porch and left Mitchie Lilly and i to talk in the living room talk about awkward. Lilly stood up and i pulled her back down...

"Um Alex?"

"Sorry stay i will just...um miss your company" She got back up and walked to the bathroom, i glanced over at Mitchie and she rolled her eyes.

"What the hell is your problem Mitchie?"

"You are a complete lier and i can't believe i trusted you"

"YOU TOOK SIX FUCKING YEARS" i rose my voice

"I promised though...when have i ever broken a promise?" I was silent...she was right she never broke a promise and she did end up coming back

"You still love me Mitchie?"

"Yes" She got up and i pulled her close to me and placed my lips gently on hers, she pushed me back rejecting the kiss.

"Alex! you are married and have kids you can't go around kissing me!"

"I love you" i said it nearly a whisper

"You decided to be impatient" she crossed her arms against her chest

"I did and now i wish i would have waited..." I looked down and she pulled my head back up by my chin. Her touch made those butterflies she use to bring six years ago back and looked right into my eyes.

"You have a beautiful family" She placed her lips on my cheek and walking out through the front door. Lilly came downstairs from the bathroom and said her goodbye. i just stood there in shock and confused at all the feelings Mitchie just brought back. I knew that from now on everything would be different.

I know that this won't be good for my marriage and kids what was i going to do now. I know shes back and that she still loves me, i love her...WAY more than him. But she was right i had a family, i told my kids they were going to have a mommy and a daddy...

Tears began to fall down my cheek and Jake came back into the room laughing and shaking his head. He shot his head up to look at me when he heard sniffles.

"Aw what's wrong baby" He tried to wrap his arms around my waist, i flinched at his touch and he pulled away.

"Don't start Alex" I walked away and went to the bathroom and sat on the floor, face buried into my hands.

WHY did she have to show up...Why couldn't my life be normal and have the love of my life promise she comes back and DOESN'T instead she pops up and brings my feelings back and now they grew stronger than ever and all i want to do is be in HER arms...what a mess...


	3. Tiny sniffles and Hugs at the bench

**Review please :)**

I got out the bathroom and walked over to Melony's room she was already asleep, i walked over to her and kissed her forehead. I walked out and went to Mariah's room she was awake sniffling.

"Mariah baby what's wrong?" I walked over and sat on her bed.

"Mommy are you and daddy fighting?" I placed a kiss on her forehead

"I heard daddy say mean words about you" she turned her head away from me

"What did daddy say?"

"I can't say those words"

"Baby me and daddy are fine we are just having a small issue OK? don't cry"

"I'm scared that daddy will hurt you"

"Mariah daddy never hurt me, why are you scared of that?"

"I don't know...Mommy do you love daddy?" I hesitated i didn't want to lie to her

"I do"

"Daddy says you don't" I laid next to her and she buried her face in my neck and cried and i held her head and caressed her hair

"Don't listen to your dad..." I laid with her until i heard low-soft snores.

I carefully got up and took keys and looked for my coat, i needed to take a walk and get fresh air. I walked over to the park where Mine and Mitchie's tree is and as i walked closer to the tree i saw that there was someone sitting on the bench near the tree, I squinted my eyes and saw a girl with dark hair and her face was planted in her hands.

I stood in front of the tree not paying attention to the girl on the bench but paying attention to the carved are letters on the tree and how what i carved turned out to be a lie...I felt the tears roll down and my fingers shake, i just stood there arms across my chest.

I walked closer to the tree and ran my fingers across her name.

"Remember that day Lexi?" I flinched at her voice, the girl on the bench was Mitchie. She had been crying her voice was scratchy.

"Yeah" She was right behind me i turned when i felt her breath hit the back of my neck.

"Come sit with me i think we should talk" I didn't speak just nodded and followed her over to the bench

"I'm sorry Mitchie" I spit the words out right when we sat down

"You hurt me"

"I know i was stupid and now i can't fix it"

"You're right you can't...this isn't just a boyfriend"

"I know"

"Why'd you do it?" i felt my stomach tighten

"I didn't think i would really see you again, it was a one time thing Jake and I, but he got me pregnant and i always told my self my kids wouldn't come from a broken home"

"If you would have waited we would have had kids and they would have happily parents in love...instead now you have to lie to them and pretend you love their father...you could only pretend for so long Lexi..."

"Kiss me..." i don't know why i told her to kiss me it just came out

"I can't"

"Yes you can"

"Alex we went through this, how would you feel if Jake went around telling other people to kiss him?" i put my head down and sighed

"Things just got so complicated for me"

"How do you think i feel, watching the one you love having a whole family with someone else...and coming back thinking they were going to go back to where they left off..."

"I love you Mitchie"

"I love you Lexi"

I gave her a hug and we started to cry in each others arms our grips growing tighter...


	4. Hot Chocolate and That Necklace

**Review thoughts and i kind of want to hear what you think will happen :)**

I pulled away from her and wiped my thumb across her cheek. I wanted to just attack her lips and lose my fingers in her hair, but i couldn't.

"Lexi this is going to be hard but we can do this...we use to be just friends before i mean how hard could it be?"

"I know right we don't have to stop talking completely we can still talk and stuff" we sighed at the same time knowing that we wouldn't be able to stand not being together.

"Can i walk you home?" I jumped up at her offer and slipped my finger in hers without thinking.

"YES" I smiled and she gave me a half-smile, i thought she would have pulled away but she didn't she kept her soft delicate fingers gently placed between mine.

We began to walk in silence, it wasn't an awkward silence it was a good silence. One where we know that while we walk the person next to you is on their mind. I felt my fingers begin to sweat so i pulled away and wiped them on my jeans and felt her eyes look at me. I got nervous and turned bright red, she giggled. I felt tension when we walked closer to my house knowing that the feelings that i have now will have to hide away and i will have to put up an act to save my family.

Mitchie walked me all the way inside i offered her something to drink when she came inside and she stayed silent and just nodded. Then i heard tiny foot steps running down the steps and me and Mitchie giggled.

"Mommy! where were you? I missed you" Mariah wrapped her tiny body around my leg and i patted her head.

"Baby i took a walk, mommy needed fresh air" She pulled away from my leg and noticed Mitchie sitting in the chair.

"You were here for dinner! my name is Mariah Ryan what is your name?" Mariah gave me Mitchie a proud smile

"My name is Mitchie Torres and you are so adorable"

"I know..." Mariah was so confident in her cuteness i giggled and they began to have a conversation, i just got ingredients to make hot chocolate since Mariah was up and Mitchie was here.

I ignored what they were talking about and tried to stay focus on how i am going to control my uncontrollable feelings for Mitchie but i couldn't think of anything but to block her out of my life and that isn't something i want to do.

"and then Melony tried to eat my barbie dolls head!" I laughed at the part of the conversation i jumped in on and i saw that Mariah was really entertaining Mitchie because she couldn't stop laughing.

I handed each of them a mug of hot chocolate, we were silent until Mariah broke the silence.

"What does your necklace say Mitchie...it's really pretty" I saw that Mitchie froze and her eyes got wide

"Uh it has a picture inside and then it says 'M+A'" She gave Mariah a half-smile

I laughed nervously hoping that Mariah didn't ask if she could see the picture

"Can i see the picture?" Damn it

" MARIAH!" i didn't mean to scream at her it just slipped i was getting too nervous

"Mommy don't yell" She covered her ears with her hands and i pulled her in for a hug telling her i was sorry, Mitchie sat there awkwardly.


	5. Small Fights and Mariah's giggle

**Review :) and thanks so much for reading **

"I think i should go" Mitchie stood up and i nodded my head letting go of Mariah.

"Bye Mitch-Mitch" Mariah attempted to wink at Mitchie but failed because all she did was end up blinking. I giggled.

"Mariah go up to bed" She ran upstairs and i shook my head walking behind Mitchie.

"I am so sorry Mitchie she...i didn't know she would-" she interrupted me by placing her finger on my lips

"It's fine" She took her finger off and i felt my cheeks grow hot.

"You still wear it?" She knew that i was referring to the necklace i got her before she left to Chicago.

"Uh...yeah i do"

"Um...want to have some coffee tomorrow?"

"I don't know"

"It's just for simply catching up" i gave her a half-smile

"Sure..." She walked away to her car and i closed the door when i saw her drive off.

I smacked my palm to my forehead and walked upstairs fighting with myself. I am going to have coffee with her? relax Alex it isn't a date just 'Catching up'

I walked into my room and saw Jake sleeping and an empty space next to him i hesitated but ended up laying next to him. I felt his arm swing around my waist and his mouth moved his way to my neck and he kissed it. I heard him mumble

"I love you baby i am sorry for yelling at you"

"I love you too Jake" I looked at him and he gave me a quick peck and fell back to sleep.

I couldn't fall back to sleep i made my life complicated...Stupid stupid Alex...

I woke up and saw that it was almost twelve in the afternoon, my side was empty...I ran down stairs and saw that the girls were watching TV and Jake was washing dishes.

"Good morning baby" He walked over to me and kissed my forehead.

"Hey...Don't you have to work today?"

"Nope i took the day off to be with my three favorite girls" I gave him a fake smile and sighed remembering i was going to have coffee with Mitchie today.

"Aw that's sweet...I am actually going to have coffee with a friend today though" I looked down and shot my head up when i heard him chuckle

"You can go babe I'll take the girls to the aquarium today and you can take a day off and have some time with your friend"

I nodded at him and went upstairs to get Melony's and Mariah's clothes for the day. Mariah was going to wear a black skirt and some blue flats and a blue, black and white stripped shirt. Melony was going to wear skinny jeans and a pink ruffled shirt and some pink and red converse high tops. Their personality in deed matched their style.

We all got ready for our day, Melony was excited to be with her father but Mariah not so much. She was sitting on the couch brushing her dolls hair.

"Hey baby what's wrong?" She looked up at me and i could see the wall of tears in her eyes.

"Can i go with you mommy?"

"You don't want to be with daddy and Lenny?"

"No i want to be with you!" She shouted and her tears finally ran down her cheeks. She pulled me into a hug and i held her head against my chest.

"Sh baby you can come with me...don't cry" I turned my head when i heard Jake's foot steps make their way over to me and our crying baby girl.

"She doesn't want to come? Fine she doesn't i don't care...LENNY GET YOUR COAT WE ARE LEAVING" Melony raced and got her coat and Jake grabbed her hand to walk out the door

"Don't scream and get all mad at her because she fucking doesn't want to go with you" I stood up and i heard Mariah sob harder

"She never wants to fucking be with me...do you freaking put in her head i am a monster!?" Melony tugged on her daddy's shirt and i looked down and whispered

"Unbelievable...Just get out"

"Fine come on Lenny" He slammed the door shut and i heard the car drive off. I walked over to the couch and sat next to Mariah.

"Mommy daddy hates me" I picked her head up and shook my head

"No baby...but lets forget about daddy we are going to go hang out with Mitchie...You want that?" I saw her eyes grow wide and excitement filled her face.

"Yes!" She ran to get her coat and i grabbed my phone to call Mitchie to come pick us up.

About 20 minutes later i heard a honk and walked out with Mariah on my hip. I opened the back door of her car and heard the song _Chasing cars _By Snow Patrol playing, Mitchie then put the volume down and i strapped Mariah in the back seat. I got in the passenger seat and gave Mitchie a kiss on the cheek.

"Mariah didn't want to go with her father i hope it was OK that i brought her" I looked at her nervously

"Oh shut up Lexi of course...Now i get to be with two princesses instead of one" She winked and I blushed and heard Mariah giggle.


	6. Mazes and Closet talks

**Review please :) thanks to all people who read and review means a lot to me **

We drove over to a small diner and when we got there i got out of the car. Mitchie went and opened the door for Mariah and carried her on her hip. I walked next to them and couldn't help but smile, she saw the smile plastered on my face and winked. We got inside and sat in a booth Mariah was sitting in between me and Mitchie coloring on the paper menu the diner gave to kids under 10.

"Mitchie can you help me in this maze?" Mitchie placed her hand over Mariah's and helped her trace along the paper going through the maze with a blue crayon. Mariah clapped her hands together when she saw she got to the finish line.

"You did it princess"

"All cause of you Mitch-Mitch thanks" Mariah gave Mitchie a hug.

A waitress came over and took our order, i noticed that Mariah wasn't coloring anymore and wasn't speaking.

"What's wrong baby?"

"Mommy why can't daddy be nice to me like Mitchie is?"

"Daddy is nice to you baby"

"No he isn't he loves Lenny more than me"

"Don't think that baby"

Mitchie tried tickling her and it worked soon enough she was giggling non-stop and smiling big. Mitchie has this affect on everyone knowing exactly what to do to make them smile.

"Mitchie do you have kids?" I knew Mariah was going to start asking questions she is a very curious child

"No i don't princess"

"You'd make a great mommy if you did...do you have a husband?"

"Nope" Mitchie gave her a half-smile

"Why not you are really pretty?"

"it's complicated munchkin" She gave Mariah a kiss on the cheek and i felt tears form in my eyes

Mitchie looked at me and i could't hold the tears back, but i wiped them away quickly i made a mistake letting her slip like that. I needed her...i wanted her...she was everything to me. But Lenny and Mariah are my biggest concern about this situation

We soon were done eating and got to the car and Mitchie brought Mariah and i back home and said she had to go run some errands. I walked through the door and Mariah ran upstairs, i chased after her and saw that she went to her closet. I opened the closet door and saw that she was hugging her knees.

"Can I come sit with you?" I poked my bottom lip out

"Yes" I sat next to her and hugged my knees

"You sad?"

"Yes are you mommy?"

"Yeah..." she looked up at me

"Why are you sad?"

"Mommy is really confused"

"About what?"

"If she really loves daddy"

"You don't love daddy?"

"I don't know..."

"Lenny would hate you if you told her that"

"Do you hate me Mariah?"

"No...I love you mommy" She got closer to me and laid her head on my lap and i stroked her hair.

"Mommy is it normal for girls to like girls?"

"Why you asking that?" That question stunned me coming out of her mouth

"I just thought that Mitchie likes you" I was speechless

"Uh"

"I thought it would be cool to have two mommy's" She got up out of her closet and went to the bathroom.


	7. Popcorn and Walk out

**Thanks to all who review and read :)**

I went into the kitchen to make popcorn for Mariah and I, she came down from the bathroom and picked out a movie she wanted to watch. Shortly after we were sitting on our couch in the living room watching Monster Inc. and i started to hear Melony's giggle. I felt Mariah hide her face on my side when she saw her father enter through the door. I gave him a glare and he went upstairs mumbling to himself.

"Hi mommy it was so fun today with daddy and his frie- uh oh i almost told you" Melony covered her mouth with both hands.

"You keeping secrets?"

"Daddy told me not to tell you"

"Well its not good to keep secrets from mommy Melony"

"I CAN'T TELL YOU"

"Hey young lady lower your voice" I gave her a stern look and she just rolled her eyes

"I don't have to listen to you daddy said" she crossed her arms over her chest and stomped her way up the steps.

I went up the stairs and closed my room door, Jake was laying on the bed.

"What are you putting in Melony's head Jake?"

"Same thing you put in Mariah's"

"I don't put anything in her head Jake stop acting like a child"

"You are the one acting like a fucking child Alex"

"Me? and why the hell are you telling Melony to keep secrets? Who's this friend?" i raised my eyebrow

"Why you worried about it?"

"Because i don't trust you!"

"It was one fucking time you still on that?"

"One time is way too many times, i will never forget you cheated on me...once a cheater always a cheater"

"Since you think i am cheating than maybe i should just move in with my secret lover right?"

"That came out of your mouth!"

"I sick of this and i am sick of you, we are DONE Alex done...i am getting my things and i am leaving!"

"Fine leave, don't think you will see Melony or Mariah again if you leave those doors!"

"I bet you i will, we share custody and i will fight to have both of my kids once i get things together"

He slammed the room door and i heard the downstairs door slam. I started to sob, i know i didn't love him and maybe this was a good thing now i can be with Mitchie, but i still cared for Jake and we have been through so much. He is the father of my girls and part of me wanted to chase him and bring him back, but another part wanted him gone...


	8. Booth and Sicko-path

**Please Review :) **

It has been a couple days since Jake left. I thought he would be back but he hasn't came, I am going to hang out with Mitchie today. Melony hates her and Mariah loves her.

Melony has began to hate everything...especially me.

I walked up to her room to wake them up for our day with Mitchie.

"Hey Lenny hunny wake up" I shook her gently

"Don't touch me...you aren't mommy anymore" She got off her bed and stomped off to the bathroom. I sighed to myself though i know she didn't mean it...it still hurt coming out her mouth. I walked downstairs to wait for them to get ready, Mariah came down in a pink puffy ruffled skirt and a yellow tank top and pink flats that had a yellow bow on them. Melony came down in a blue with white strips tank top khaki shorts and blue flip flops.

Mitchie texted me telling me she was here.

"Come on Lenny and Mariah" Melony glared at me and i gave her a half-smile.

They jumped in the back of Mitchie's car and put their seat belts on. I got in the passenger side and gave her a kiss on the cheek, her cheeks became bright red and she focused her eyes on the road.

She drove us to a arcade/restaurant, Mariah was excited but Melony was very angry.

"OMG thanks so much Mitch-Mitch this is so cool right Lenny?" Mariah i can tell was trying to get Melony happy but it was no hope.

"Nope" She crossed her arms and walked ahead of us.

"I'm so sorry Mitchie" I whispered in her ear and i saw her twitch and smiled to myself. She came close to my ear and began to speak

"It's OK baby" I looked at her stunned, when she called me baby the butterflies went crazy and my face was hot. I held my stomach and swallowed hard.

We walked into the arcade and wanted to eat before we played some games. I sat next to Mitchie on one side and across from us was the twins.

"I have to go to the bathroom Lexi i'll be back" she got up

"I have to go too mommy" Mariah got up and followed Mitchie to the bathroom, they grabbed hands and skipped over to the bathroom.

"Melony please change your attitude"

"Are you going to replace daddy with a girl?" she was so straight forward.

"Why you say that?"

"Because i know what it looks like when people like each other...you look at Mitchie like Mariah looks at her Connect 3 poster..."

"Mommy doesn't want to lie...I do like her but don't be angry with me"

"You are replacing daddy" My heart sank when i saw her tears stream down her cheeks.

"I don't want to replace daddy...he left"

"Because you didn't love him he told me! he told me that he would leave you and find someone that wants him and he was going to take me with him!"

"Melony...I know you love your daddy but it is normal for mommy's and daddy's not to work out"

"I want you and daddy to love each other..."

"You can't decide that baby girl...and i am sorry that you have to go through this..."

"I'm sorry i have a mommy that lies!"

"I am not lying to you young lady!"

"You lied to daddy he said so"

"I am not perfect Melony! OK i make mistakes! I didn't love daddy as much as i should want to know why? because i love Mitchie and always have OK?" I was talking to a four year old like if she really understood, but sometimes i feel like my girls are so smart for their age they talk to me like if they are all grown up. I saw the tears stream down her face and she ran off to the bathroom.

I placed my hands in my face and Mariah and Mitchie came back looking at me confused.

"Why is Lenny crying mommy?"

"I don't know what to do?"

"What happened babe?" Mitchie sat next to me and wrapped her arms around me. Mariah giggled but i couldn't laugh with her.

"She hates me..."

"Why?" Mitchie put her mouth close to my ear and began to nibble on my earlobe, i laughed and pulled away. I looked into her eyes and she bit her bottom lip.

"Mommy and Mitchie sitting in the couch k-i-s-s-l-m-n-o-p" Mariah attempted to sing the song and i laughed.

Mitchie wrapped her arms around my waist and i felt her hands on my bare skin near my hips, the feeling made me all giggly and she smiled wide. She bit my bottom lip and than kissed me quick and pulled away because Mariah was staring at us.

Melony came back just as Mitchie pulled away.

"You nasty sicko-path! get away from my mommy!" Melony pulled at Mitchie's shirt.


	9. Melony's Point of view

**This chapter is a special chapter it is a little different because it is going to be in Melony's point of view...Please review i am kind of struggling with this story so you should leave some ideas :) **

I woke up in the middle of the night again. Sometimes i feel bad for hurting mommy that day at the arcade last week. I know i hurt mommy's feelings because i saw water in her eyes when i was tugging Mitchie's shirt. But daddy belong kissing mommy not Mitchie...I felt like crying and being in daddy's arms like i always use to be when he was here. I like to think that daddy will come back for me and keep his promise but sometimes i think he was lying to me and that he don't love me no more. I get mad at mommy for it well because she just had to not love my daddy.

I miss him so much, Mariah hates my dad. Not too long ago she loved daddy more than i did. Hard to believe right? well it's true but one day she just started treating him differently and when she was around him she was...scared.

I walk downstairs, the hallway is really dark so i run to turn on the hallway light. I tried to stay quiet to not wake up mommy, i didn't wake her but i did wake up Mariah and she followed me quietly down the steps to our kitchen.

We sat at the dinning table across from each other.

"Why are you up Lenny?"

"I was missing daddy again" I looked down at my fingers

"Lenny daddy left us he never coming back..."

"You just don't like him Mariah"

"That isn't true Lenny" i saw tears fill my sisters eyes

"no cry riah" i walked over to her and she scooted over leaving me a small space to sit next to her on the chair. I climbed next to her and held her. She cried into my shoulder and i petted her head whispering it was going to be OK.

"Lenny?"

"Yeah?"

"Look" She lifted her shirt and i saw a big scratch on the side of her stomach, my eyes grew big and i saw her look at me with worried eyes. I traced my fingers on her scratch like i do to the letter and numbers in kindergarten.

"What happened?"

"Daddy" i heard that and i felt like my heart fell. I couldn't believe daddy hurt riah. I put my hands on my ears, closed my eyes tightly and shook my head.

"No...no...NO" I felt Mariah rub my back. I looked at her and she looked at me.

"Don't get mad Lenny" she placed her forehead on mine and i felt my tears fall from my eyes.

"I'm not mad...Mariah I am sorry i yelled at you and mommy...daddy a jerk face..."

"We can't tell mommy about my boo boo daddy did"

"Why we need to so she can make it better or something Mariah"

"No...promise me you won't tell her Melony?" My sister held out her pinky...i didn't want to agree but she was so sad and i wanted my sister to smile. I grabbed her pinky with mine and smiled at her.

"I promise"

We climbed out of the chair and held hands all the way until the top of the steps. She let go of my hand and started to her room and i started to walk to mine...I didn't want to sleep all by myself...

"Mariah?" i was whisper yelling to my twin and she turned her head quickly

"Yes?"

"Sleep in my room?"

"I thought you'd never ask Lenny" She tip toed over past mommy's room and grabbed my hand and we went over to my bed and fell asleep in a hug.

I woke up to mommy shaking me awake softly like she did every morning but instead of yelling at her i hugged her with my hands wrapped around her neck. Mommy laughed and hugged me back with her hands on my waist, she picked my up in that position and i wrapped my legs around her. I pulled up away from her neck and looked at mommy's pretty eyes...she was smiling. I smiled back at her and gave her a wet kiss on her cheek.

"Mommy i love you so much..."

"I love you more Melony" She winked and i buried my face back in her neck and she hugged me tighter and rubbed my back.


	10. Grandma and Dinner?

** Back to Alex's point of view Please please review i need to see how i am doing, review any questions or suggestions :)**

I got the girls ready we were going to head over to my mom's house we haven't seen her in a while. She called me today early in the morning saying she wanted to see her grand babies.

My mom is a cancer survivor ..twice. The first time she got cancer was around the time Mitchie left, she did her treatments and got through it. But in less than a year the cancer came back, at first she didn't want the treatment but i convinced her and encouraged my mom that she did it once she could do it again.

_"Alex i don't think i want chemo this time..." I saw tears fill her eyes. I felt the tears begin to build up in my eyes. My mother just couldn't give up like that...I lost one parent i don't want to loose another. _

_"Mom no way please try you can fight this!...I can't loose you...Daddy left...Mitchie left...Mom please you can't leave me too...don't just give up" I was sobbing now._

_"Sh Alex baby don't cry...It's just hunny it came back in less than a year!"_

_"But you're strong...you're the strongest person i have ever met mommy" I hugged my mom and cried into her shoulder, i felt her hands be placed one on my head and one on my lower back. She kissed the top of my head and i heard her sigh._

_"I'll fight Alex...I'll fight"_

I wiped my tears that escaped my eyes from thinking about that moment i had with my mother. She was a fighter. I walked upstairs to get Melony and Mariah from their rooms.

"Come on princesses we are going to see mama" They have always called their grandmother 'mama' and they called Jake's mother 'nana' it is how they could tell the difference between which grandmother we were talking about.

Melony was wearing a black tank top, jean short and black flip flops. Mariah wore a orange tank top that had a yellow flowers on the bottom of her shirt, she wore jean shorts that matched her sister's, orange head band and yellow flats. I did Melony's hair, she had two high pony tails and her bangs laid straight across her forehead. I did the same thing to Mariah but the difference was she had a orange head band.

They raced each other to the car and fought on which zebra booster was theirs even though they were exactly identical. I sighed and scolded them to pick and sit.

I drove off and in less than fifteen minutes we got to my mother's house. I got out of the car and opened the door for the twins because they couldn't open the door from the inside thanks to child's lock. They ran over to their grandmother with arms wide opened, my mom was waiting for them at the front door with her arms wide opened. She crouched down to their level and they crashed into a big embrace. i giggled and slowly walked over to my mother's house. I reached her, the girls were already inside and my mom was waiting for me. i gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Hey mom"

"Hey princess" i followed her inside. The girls were in the living room and had turned on the TV. I went to the kitchen following my mom, she was always cooking.

"Where's Jake?" I haven't been over my mom's house since before Jake left so she had no idea that he was gone.

"He abandoned us..." I saw her eyes get wide and her mouth fall open.

"What a dead beat Oh my, how are the girls taking it?"

"They are doing better... Lenny was really upset at first but she is getting there" I gave my mother a half-smile.

"Wow what a dead beat that little asshole" I giggled at my mother's reaction. She never really liked Jake but she always supported me.

"You going to think about seeing people?" She winked at me.

"Mitchie's back..."

"OMG why haven't you filled me in on these things Alex...Have you gone out and talked?"

"Yeah we talked we still love each other...Mariah really likes her and she loves the girls...But Melony has a hard time accepting her...Mitchie hasn't talked to me at all since last week...Lenny gave her a hard time at the arcade..." My face was now sad.

"Well Alex she tried right? she doesn't have kids and maybe doesn't want to have any yet and getting involved with you well she would have to deal with two kids"

"I know..."

I felt my phone vibrate in my back pocket, i lifted my ass slightly off the chair and reached into the pocket my phone was in. I read who it was from and my smile reached from eye to eye. My mother smirked at.

"and who may that be?"

"Mitchie" I opened the message

Mitchie:) : I'm sorry for not answering your calls and replying to you that was a jerky move beautiful...I miss my princesses...dinner at my place you, me, Melony and Mariah?

I sighed i wasn't really mad at her but i wasn't really happy with her either, i debated with myself for a minute on if we should have dinner with her...what if Melony doesn't want to?...I really want her but i can't have my little girl unhappy...

"MELONY" i heard her run over to the kitchen

"Yes mommy?"

"Mitchie wants to have dinner with me, you and your sister...what do you think about that?"

"I don't know mommy...do you want us to go?"

"it's up to you cupcake?" I wink at her and i saw a smile grow on her little face.

"I want to go...I pinky promise not to be mean to Mitchie this time" She held out her smallest finger and i held out mine. We kissed each other's pinkies and she ran over back to the living room.

"You are becoming a better mommy everyday at such a young age baby girl...i am really proud of you" My mom gave me a warm smile, i felt my cheeks grow hot from my mom noticing my effort in being a parent.

"Thanks mommy...i learned from the best" I walked over to my mom hugged her from behind and gave her a kiss on the cheek.


	11. Shorty and Munchkins

**I wasn't going to update today but i'm going to squeeze something in before the weekend ends and it's back to school , you guys should also please read and review my new one-shot "Forgiving the mistake" and let me know what you think :D**

We left my mother's house to to get ready to have dinner at Mitchie's. I was excited and nervous, i didn't want Melony to be all fine and then when we get there bite Mitchie's ankles.

The girls were looking out there windows of the car until Melony heard a catchy song start to play on the radio. It was their new favorite song "You're my only shorty" By Demi Lovato

_You're my only shorty, you're my only shorty_  
_I'm telling you the truth, girl, it's only you_  
_You're my only, you're my only, you're my only one and only_  
_You're my only shorty, am I your only shorty?_  
_You're my only shorty, am I your only shorty?_  
_I'm telling you the truth, oh, girl, it's only you, whoa_  
_You're my only, you're my only, you're my only, you're my only shorty_  
_Am I your only shorty?_

__"Mommy put it up!" I turned up the radio and the song was blasting.

Mariah began to sway her little hips in her booster and Melony began to wave her hands in the hair nodding her head to the beat. I giggled and felt the need to dance along with my babies. I tapped my fingers on the steering wheel and move my hips slightly in the seat. Mariah laughed and Melony began to sing along with the song.

"Every day and night you got an open invitation, whoa As long as I'm your one and only destination"

We got there shortly after the song ended and the twins were out of breath. I opened their doors and they ran onto the side walk and started singing the song we were singing in the car and danced around holding hands.

"Come on guys Mitchie's waiting" They each ran to my side as i walked the path way to Mitchie's door and grabbed my hands. Melony grabbed my left hand and Mariah grabbed my right hand.

"Ring the door bell Mariah" Mariah did as she was told and a couple seconds after i heard foot steps running towards the front door.

"My princesses!" Mitchie had a huge grin on her face and bent down to give a kiss on the cheek to Mariah. Mariah giggled.

Mitchie went over to Melony and looked at her with a warm smile, Melony smiled back at her.

"Can i give you a kiss on the cheek little princess?" i thought it was cute how much Mitchie cared for my girls.

"Yes" Melony nodded squeezed my hand tight as Mitchie pressed her lips to her cheek.

"Mariah and Melony can i give your mommy a kiss?" Mitchie asked with a sneaky grin.

"Yes!" they responded in unison, Mitchie was coming closer to my lips and when she was just centimeters apart from our lips connecting I saw from the corner of my eyes the twins cover their eyes with both hands letting go of mine.

Her lips smashed on to mine and the butterflies in my stomach began to flutter around. She pulled away slowly and i had a goofy grin on my face.

"Ewwwwwwwww" Melony and Mariah said at the same time and giggled.

"Oh shush" I said with a little embarrassment, Mitchie winked and we followed her inside.

We sat on Mitchie's couch and she sat on a recliner.

"So what do you think of my living room little princesses?"

"It's nice" Mariah said.

"It's not as good as the ones in the store with all the beds" Mitchie giggled at the Melony's response.

"You thirsty baby?" Mitchie was directing this question towards me...I got worried at how the girls would respond to Mitchie's term of endearment.

"Uh...yeah" I responded with a bit of worry in my voice. The girls i didn't think mind because Mariah just whispered something into Melony's ear and they both placed their hands over their mouth, laughed and looked at me and back at Mitchie who was leaving the room.

Mitchie turned her head back before escaping the room.

"Munchkins do you guys want chocolate milkshakes?"

"Yes yes yes" Mariah jumped off the couch and danced her little happy danced. Her index pointing in the air and her hips moved quickly right to left.

"You're the best Mitchie" Melony ran over to Mitchie and hugged her leg. I bit my lip to hold back hysterical laughter at Melony's response, nothing made her happier than the words 'chocolate' and 'milkshake' put together.


	12. Phone call and Teamwork

**Thanks so much for reading, i appreciate every review or follow or favorite :) i legit sometimes cry because well i never thought people would read this...Review please :) **

We were all sitting in the living room. Mitchie sat on the love seat, Lenny was on her lap sleeping and snuggled into her chest. Mariah was sipping the last of her chocolate shake sitting Indian style on the floor close to the TV. I was sitting next to Mitchie on the love seat.

My phone began to vibrate and Mitchie looked at me and gave me a smile. I looked at the caller ID and saw that it was Jake. I hesitated picking it up but i did anyway.

"Why are you calling me?" I spit out angrily.

"I don't want to argue i miss you and i miss my babies...are you home?" I shook my head and bit my lip trying not to yell, scream, punch, kick...or cry.

"No i am not home... i don't want to argue either so i will call you back later..." I felt my stomach knotting...i was tensing up and Mitchie realized it because she looked at me with concerned eyes and raised her eyebrows in worry.

"Alex...at least let me speak to the girls...I am their father..." I heard him sigh. I looked at Mariah who was giggling at the TV and looked at Melony who was sucking her thumb and face buried into Mitchie's chest sleeping peacefully...

"Melony's sleeping...i can ask Mariah" I took the phone away from my ear to talk to Mariah. "Mariah hunny it's daddy do you want to talk to him?" She shot her head back and looked at me...I could tell she was scared i saw her swallow and her fist clenched. She made her way towards me and looked at me with a 'is it OK?' face. I smiled and nodded, she took the phone from me and sighed into the phone.

"Hi daddy" I bit my lip nervous of my daughters talking to him. i couldn't hear what he said to her all i heard were her responses to him.

"Daddy are you coming back home?" Hearing that broke my heart...

"Daddy of course i miss you..." I felt the lump in my throat grow. I felt Mitchie grab my hand and squeeze it gently giving me a comforting smile.

"Lenny i know would say she loves and misses you too but she is sleeping..." I saw her look at her sister and bit her little bottom lip.

"Bye daddy i'll tell Lenny you called..." She hung up the phone and gave it back to me.

"How was it speaking to daddy?" She didn't answer me, she just crawled onto my lap and put her face in my chest, much like her sister was positioned on Mitchie.

The girls were now both sleeping and Mitchie and I exchanged glances.

"Want to take them up to the room?" Mitchie was whispering to not wake the girls up and i respond in the same volume.

"Sure" we picked them up and carried them bridal style up to Mitchie's bed. Mitchie was across on the other side of the bed and we lifted up the covers to cover them at the same time, it was like team work. She gave Lenny a kiss on the forehead and i gave one to Mariah. Than we ran quietly to exchange side of the bed and i bent down to give Lenny a kiss and she went to give Mariah a kiss on the forehead.

I couldn't help but think what a great mommy she would be and what great parents we would be...together.

We sat back on the love seat watching an episode of Spongebob.

"I wonder who Pearl's real daddy is" She giggled and i laughed at her randomness

"Only you would think that"

"I know" She smirked.

She was laying on the couch and i was in between her legs. i loved this position, her hands wrapped around my waist, her warm breath smacking the back of my neck, and occasional kisses on the top of my head. I loved every minute of it.

"Mitch"

"Yeah Lexi?"

"I love you so much"

"I love you more" I could sense her smirking.

"Don't start this" It went into silence for a quick moment until she broke it.

"I'm glad i finally came back...even though it wasn't exactly how we planned it..."

"I'm glad you came back too and are here holding me and giving me any attention knowing i broke an important promise..."

"Well...i was hurt you didn't wait...but than i started to think...Melony and Mariah came out of you not waiting...and they are amazing and everything to you"

"yeah they really are" I smiled thinking of my girls.

"All that matters Lexi is that i am here now..." She held me a little tighter.

"Do you really want to be in my life even though i have children? Mitchie i love you so much and i want to be with you but i don't want you to feel stressed and worked up and have all this responsibility at your age, you're still young there are other options, girls and guys with no kids...what i am trying to say is that if you want to be in my life you have to be willing to be in my daughter's lives too...you can't just be this person who walks in and is good to my family for a while and than walk out...their dad already did that and-"

She placed her hand over my mouth, i knew i was rambling but i was starting to get worked up and worried.

"Shush Lexi, if you, Lenny and Mariah let me in all the way than i will stay in FOREVER...I promise..." I twitched when she whispered out the word 'promise'

"You sure?"

"Yes baby...i love you AND your girls more than anything, i don't want no other guy or girl because they aren't you Lexi..." I turned and looked at her, i straddled her and pressed my lips to hers. She kissed me back with so much love and passion. I loved her. She was truly the best, i didn't want her to leave me...i wanted Mitchie, Lenny, Mariah and me to be a family.

She pulled away and we pressed our foreheads together.

"If the girls weren't here we would be doing way much more" She smirked and poked my nose with her finger.

"Oh really?" I blushed and she giggled

"Oh yes"


	13. We win and Oh Boy

**Thanks for reading beautiful people :D Review please or i will forever be sad :p**

I fell asleep in Mitchie's arms, her breaths were tickling my neck and her arms wrapped around me and hands laid on top of mine. My face was laid against her chest, her chest rose up and down bringing my face with it in a perfect rhythm and one of her legs were placed on top of one of mine.

I woke up to Mariah tugging my shirt. She was rubbing her eyes and yawned her biggest.

"Mommy are we going to go home?"

"You want to right now?"

"Are we going to sleepover?" She asked jumping on her tip toes.

"Princess, whisper and calm down you're going to wake up Mitchie" I giggled and carefully stood up from my position.

"Too late" Mitchie fluttered her eyes opened and rubbed her eyes just like Mariah did. How cute is that?

"I'm sorry baby" I said with a little guilt.

"It's OK my love" She giggled and sat up.

"Stop flirting" Mariah covered her eyes and attempted to run away but Mitchie caught up with her.

Mariah giggled when Mitchie picked her up and begged her to put her down, Mitchie responded with "no way" and threw Mariah over her shoulder, Mariah face was halfway down Mitchie's back and Mitchie had her arms wrapped around holding her legs so she wouldn't fall.

"Mitch-Mitch put me down" Mariah was having a hard time breathing from all her laughter. I just observed them and bit my lip to keep me from laughing hysterically. I heard little foot steps running down the stairs and saw that Melony was making her way over to Mitchie.

"Put my sister down Mitchie" Melony was laughing and attempted to tickle Mitchie with her little fingers.

"Get her Lenny! Set me free! Rescue me!" I couldn't hold in my laughter anymore Mariah cracked me. Mitchie put Mariah down and the twins attacked her, Mitchie fell to the floors and they immediately jumped on her and tickled away.

"Bae help me!" Mitchie begged for my help and i ran over to them and decided that i will help her. I picked Lenny off Mitchie by her waist and carried her like a baby and covered my tiny princes in kisses. She covered her faces trying to block my kisses and laughed harder.

"Mommy stop" She kicked her legs and i put her down and she collapse on the floor from exhaustion of laughing so hard and i knew that she was defeated. I ran over to get Mariah but she saw me coming and ran away from Mitchie and ran around the couch with me chasing after her.

I signaled Mitchie to get on the other side of the couch so that Mariah had no escape. She screamed and plotted herself on the couch.

"I give up i give up mommy and Mitch-Mitch" She curled up in a ball and I went over and covered her in kisses just like i did to her sister.

"We win" Mitchie bragged.

* * *

These past couple of weeks have been amazing, Mariah and Melony are taking a strong liking to Mitchie and beg every single day to go over to "Mitch-Mitch" house or for "Mitch-Mitch" to come over here. I guess you could call Mitchie my girlfriend, we haven't exactly said it but it sure feels like we are.

Jake called me yesterday and said that he was going to stop by today to see the girls, i didn't like the idea but he had parental rights...unfortunately. I didn't want to tell the twins that their dad was coming because i didn't want them hurt if he didn't make it.

It was 2:00 p.m., the time he said he would be here, and i was pacing around the kitchen and the girls were eating their grilled cheese at the table.

"Is something wrong mommy?" Mariah asked as she took another bite into her sandwich.

"No hunny" I bit my finger nails and than heard the doorbell, my stomach flipped.

"I'll be back" I walked quickly over to the front door and opened it. Their he was staring at me up and down and i looked at him in disgust. I swear i puked a little in my mouth because of his presence.

"Hey i missed you Alex..." he hugged me and i pushed him away.

"Don't..." is all i say and pointed to the kitchen. He walked into the kitchen and i heard loud screams of "daddy"

I walked over and stood by the doorway of the kitchen observing my children and their father.

"Daddy you came back!" Jake was squat down to their level and Melony wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Of course Lenny-Benny" he kissed her forehead and she pulled away and look awkwardly at her feet.

"Does this mean Mitchie can't be mommy's girlfriend anymore daddy?" I froze and i swear i thought my heart stopped.

"Wait what?" was Jake's first response he looked over at me and i hid my face in my hands...

OH BOY...this won't end well


	14. Mommy or daddy?

**Thanks so much for everyone who reviews i will now recognize anyone who does...Keep reviewing :)**

_itsamahomiesthi : i love that in all your reviews you put "continue please :)" It makes me smile _

_full360-2b-me : Thanks for reviewing your thoughts and comments :) i get excited to know you enjoy what goes on _

_H : I am really glad you look forward to my updates :) thanks for reading _

_Pieri25 : thanks for saying that everything is "Cuuuuuuute" ;)_

_Hypnosys : it makes me happy and feel special that you read my incomplete fanfic i must be doing something right _

* * *

__"Jake don't get mad" He stood up and was now standing still a couple inches away from me. The twins were standing by the table a couple feet away waiting an watching what was going to happen between me and their father.

"What the hell is wrong with you Alex? You got over me this quickly? I thought we were just on a break? and hold up your taking MY girls to some other bitches house what the fuck? and the bitch is Mitchie! did you guys kick it off the night i brought her here for dinner? you been seeing her ever since Alex?" He stepped closer to me and grabbed my face making me look at him. I felt the tears fall from being trapped in his grip, i didn't have any strength to break away so i gave up and kept quiet.

"You can't talk now Alex? Mitchie bit your tongue off when you were shoving your tongue down her throat?"

"Let her go A-hole" Jake let my face and looked back at Mariah who was furious of her father's aggressive behavior.

"Watch your mouth! and both of you go pack a bag you're coming with me because there is no way in hell i am letting you stay here and witness a bunch of lesbians" He glared at me, I smacked him on his right cheek and he held his cheek in shock, i walked closer to him and was now a couple inches away from his face.

"Fuck with me but not with my babies and my girlfriend they are the world to me you homophobic jackass"

"You don't mean shit to me you're a filthy whore and they are my kids too and i forbid them to see you and your girlfriend kiss or touch or be any type of romantic it isn't normal and i don't want them to be encouraged to be nasty lesbians when they get older..." The words he were saying stung, it hurt me more that the girls were watching this...

"Let them choose who they want to go with" I couldn't make them stay with me...he was their father and i didn't want to argue with him anymore...He just nodded in agreement.

"Lenny and Mariah come here babies" He was acting all sweet after they just witnessed how he was grabbing their mother stupid asshole!

"Yes daddy?" they said in unison

"Do you want to stay and live here with mommy or come and live with daddy?"

They both began to cry and ran over to me and hugged my legs, i squatted down to their level and the fixed themselves so that four tiny arms were wrapped around my neck. I cried along with them and with one hand rubbed Melony's back and the other hand rubbed Mariah's back. Melony and Mariah pulled away and looked deep into my eyes, their red puffed eyes and their poked out bottom lip broke my heart in two...

"Why is daddy making us choose mommy?..." Melony said rubbing her eyes

"Yeah mommy i love being with you and Mitch-Mitch" Mariah finished and hugged me again.

"I don't know princesses" I looked over at him and he was hiding in his hands.

"Look i wanted this to go the easy way and have them choose and us just come to agreement but i guess i'm going to have to bring this to court..."

"Jake stop it! what are you going to say to the court huh idiot?...stop it they are going through enough already...me letting you come here was a big mistake just leave! please!"

"No they are going to pick or i will decide for them!"

"I want to stay here with mommy..." Mariah made her decision and i looked over at Melony who was biting her nails trying to decide

"I want to go with-" Melony took off before she said who she wanted to be with...she ran right out the front door...

"MELONY!" I screamed and ran after her...


	15. She's gone and old days

_**Thanks readers and reviewers :) **_

_**itsamahomiesthi : your just amazing lol and i know he is an asshole ..poor girls :( **_

_**full360-2b-me : i like that :p maybe she will ;)**_

_**Love-atic2284 : Mitchie and Alex cuteness is on the way lol :)**_

* * *

I ran after Melony, she didn't go far she stopped at the end of the block because she knew very well she wasn't allowed to cross the street. I picked her up, she wrapped her legs around my waist and her arms around my neck.

"M-mommy I-I d-don't want to c-choose" She was sobbing and her bottom lip was quivering.

"Melony baby i am so sorry i never wanted this for you"

"Why can't we be normal?" She laid her head down on my shoulder and started to walk back to the house.

"I made a mistake baby that's why and i am so sorry..."

We got to the house, Jake was on the couch waiting for my return and Mariah was sitting in the corner biting her nails.

"Thank God she is OK, Lenny-Benny don't scare me like that" He came up to me because i was still holding her stroking her hair and he kissed her forehead.

"Daddy don't make me pick...pwease" She did her famous pout and he shook his head no...i can't believe this ass face.

"Pick Lenny-Benny..."

"I choose daddy..." I put her down and she ran into her father's arms.

I held my chest and nodded, Mariah came over to me and hugged my leg, i patted her head and smiled down at her.

"Great now your daddy has a twin and so does your mother" Jake attempted to joke.

"Shut the fuck up Jake" I spat out angrily

"Don't be angry you didn't get both of them...and Lenny-Benny hunny get your things for today and tomorrow i'll bring you back to get the rest so your mommy can pack them..."

Melony nodded and ran upstairs.

* * *

I have been crying non-stop for the past two weeks because that is the day Lenny left to be with her father...I missed my baby...her room was empty all that was left was her bed and dresser everything else was gone.

I haven't really been talking to Mitchie, i haven't been talking to anyone. I told my mom that i wasn't steady or able to take care of Mariah for a little while so she let her stay with her for the weekend.

I felt my phone vibrating and this time instead of sending it to voice mail i picked it up.

"Yeah?"

"Why have you been ignoring me, did i do something Lexi?"

"No...can you come over baby i need you?" I couldn't get through this by ignoring everyone and staying in my room.

"I'm on my way Lexi" She hung up and i cried into my pillow.

I missed my old life...the one where it was just Mitchie and I it was so simple...I remember our first kiss...

_"Why are you blushing Lexi?" She was stepping to me closer and i swear the oxygen in this room was decreasing i felt like i was breathing less and less with every step she took._

_"Um...Mitchie.." I ran away back upstairs and went to my room she was chasing me and caught me and pushed me against my bed landing right on top of me._

_She was looking down at me not saying a word and leaned in and she did what i never thought she would do._

_She kissed me...On the lips... and i kissed back. Our lips moving in sync, she bit my bottom lip softly and i moaned, I entangled my hands in her hair and she placed her hands on my cheeks. Her tongue begged for entrance and i granted it...But than my mother came in._

That was the day i knew that my "best friend" was more than just a best friend.

Why couldn't i wait for her? it would have been so different...she is so perfect and i am just so not perfect...I remember our first time making love...

_"I want you" I bit my bottom lip and she turned to face me_

_"I want you" She made my heart want to leap out-of-place. Were we ready? Was she being serious? I planted my lips on to hers and she moved her legs around my waist._

_Her lips, soft even though she was kissing me hungrily. This was it i was going to make love to my best friend. Her hands made their way to my neck and i made mine crawl their way up her shirt. I traveled all the way up until i reached to where her bra clipped, she pulled away from the kiss and looked at me. I froze, was she going to back out? Mitchie began to kiss my neck, i smiled and my hands started to un-clip her bra. She left marks on my neck and i moaned. I felt her smile on my neck, i pulled off her bra started to take off her shirt. She pulled away from my neck and she rose the shirt above her head. My eyes were wide open from what i saw in front of me, it was complete perfection._

_"Is there something wrong with them Lexi?" She covered her boobs insecurely _

_"No baby not at all" I removed her hands that were covering her breast and smiled at her._

_"I'm scared"_

_"Don't be..." I flipped her over so that i was on top of her and kissed her cheek._

_"I love you Lexi"_

_"I love you Mitchelle Torres" I kissed her neck and sucked gently, a moan escaped her lips._

_I traveled lower leaving kisses down her neck all the way to the chest. I stopped and looked up at her before i went on anymore._

_"Go ahead baby" I smiled and put her nipple in my mouth and sucked, her moan becoming a sweet song to my ears._

I snapped back to the present when i felt arms wrap around me and kissed my cheek.

"What happened bae?"

"I miss her..."

"Miss who?" Mitchie didn't know anything that happened

"Melony..."

"Where is she?"

"She went to live with Jake..."

"I'm so sorry baby.." She pulled me into her and hugged me stroking my hair.

"None of this would have happened it i would have just kept my promise to you"

"Lexi don't regret anything...You are just going through a hard time...you'll see her again"

"Mitchie" i pulled away from her hug and looked deep into her brown shiny eyes.

"Yeah?"

"Do you ever wonder what it would have been like if you never moved to Chicago? and you stayed here with me..."

"Sometimes...but everything happens for a reason baby..."

"I know...it's just sometimes i wish i never had married Jake and had sex with him that one time...and it isn't that i regret my babies because i don't, i love them to death and would never exchange them for anything...they come first in my life...But, i don't want them going through this you know? having parents that don't love each other and separated, and if i would have waited our kids would be happy because we love each other...You love me right?"

"Of course bae" She kissed my forehead and took my hands in hers

"Prove it..."

"I do already..."

"Mitchie i meant...make love to me"

"Right now?"

I nodded and saw her face go red. She came closer and leaned in to place her lips gently on mine. I loved this about her she treated me like i was something delicate, something too valuable to even touch sometimes and when she did touch me it had to be perfect. I felt her hands trace upwards on my sides, i sat on her lap and wrapped my legs around her waist with out breaking our kiss.


	16. She's back and Play nice

**I am back my friends :) yay , i will update at least once a day like i use too just read and review cutiessss :D **

**NOW TO THE STORY**

She pulled away from me and bit her bottom lip.

"Lexi...i can't"

"Why not?" i started to shake and she just pulled me into her arms caressing my hair, i began to sob in her arms.

"Shh...Lexi it's going to be OK...everything happens for reason baby" i placed my face into her neck and gently pecked it.

"Mitch i love you"

"I love you too Lexi" I closed my eyes and fell asleep.

* * *

I woke up to a knock on the door, i pulled away from Mitchie slowly not trying to wake her. I walked down stairs quietly and noticed that the house was cleaned. Mitchie must have cleaned it up for me. Iv'e been so depressed lately that i don't even clean my house (note to self kiss Mitchie for this later).

I opened the door and couldn't believe who was in front of me, i wasted no time pulling her in for a big embrace planting kisses all over her face, her giggle was music to my ears.

"I missed you so much mommy" I cried, this time they were not tears of sadness, they were tears of joy.

"She wanted to come see you" I heard Jake's voice I just noticed the guy standing next to her.

"Thanks for bringing her" I gave him an awkward smile.

"Anything to get her to smile and eat, she wouldn't eat or do anything because she missed you and Mariah so much"

"Where's Mariah mommy?"

"She's with mama" I saw her eyes grow sad.

"I was going to go over today if you want to go over and see her and grandma?"

"Can i go daddy?"

"Of course baby" He kissed her forehead and looked at me

"Ok bye daddy" Melony ran inside.

"Thanks..." I smiled at him and he smiled back.

"Just let me know when to come pick her up OK?" He scratched the back of his head, This is what he did when he was nervous.

"Actually if you want to come to Jake to see Mariah, she is your daughter too you know?"

"That would be great, thanks Alex.."

"come inside and wait while i get ready"

We walked in and he plotted himself on the couch turning on the TV

"Mitchie is coming too Jake.."

"That's fine"

I walked upstairs and heard whispers coming from my room. I peeked through the door and saw Melony cuddled up in Mitchie's lap.

"I love you and your mommy and Mariah so much Melony" i heard Mitchie say to her and placed a kiss on the top of her head.

"I love you Mitch-Mitch" Melony placed her hand to Mitchie's cheek and tears began to form in Mitchie's eyes.

"I know i could never be a daddy to you Melony but i do want to make an effort and be here for you guys"

"Do you want to marry my mommy?" My heart began to race as i waited to see what Mitchie's response would be.

"Of course i am in love with your mommy she is more than amazing"

"Would you be like another mommy or something?"

"I guess so..."

"If you guys do get married will i call you mommy?"

"You don't have to Melony because i am not really your mommy...you can call me Mitch-Mitch" I saw Mitchie kiss Melony's nose and decided to finally walk in.

"Uh...Mitchie get ready we are all going to mama's house...even daddy" I turned and faced the closet to start picking out my outfit to avoid witnessing Mitchie's reaction.

"YAY!" I heard Melony shout.

"What?" i heard Mitchie respond right after.

I turned and breathed in and walked over to Mitchie and grabbed her hands.

"You heard me.. he wants to see Mariah and he has the right, he is her father Mitchie" She sighed and i gave her a peck on the lips.

"Well this won't go well" I rose my eyebrows.

"Play nice" I snapped at her and she smirked.

"I'll try"

* * *

**Spoilers:**

**- Mitchie gets aggressive**

**- Mariah ain't to happy**

**- a big secret is exposed**

**R/R :) **


	17. Screaming and Kicking

**Here it is :) Read and Review let me know if people still read **

Mitchie got ready and all prettied up and Melony waited in my room laying on my bed. I was finishing up my hair and heard my little princess sighed.

"What's wrong Lenny?" I walked over and planted myself next to her.

"Mommy is it bad to like Mitch-Mitch a little more than daddy?"

"What do you mean angel?" My eyebrows rose. What the hell am i suppose to say? uh-oh

"I love Mitch-Mitch and i want you guys to get married" I couldn't forms words, i loved the fact that Melony finally took a liking towards Mitchie. Mitchie walked into the room wrapped in a towel before i could respond.

"I am so sorry princess that i am in a towel in front of you" Mitchie was cute, she was apologizing to Melony.

"It's OK i know mommy likes it" My eyes grew wide and Mitchie started to laugh her head off.

"MELONY? What do you mean mommy likes it?" Melony giggled and hid her face in her hands while biting cutely on her tongue. I couldn't hold in my smile any longer. I wanted to be mad but i couldn't be.

"Mitchie said you like it when she shows you her legs!" I gave Mitchie a stern look and she just winked at me.

"Not funny Mitchie, my daughter isn't ready to hear those things! she doesn't need to know those things OK?"

"Oh shut up Lexi you are just mad Lenny called you out on looking at me legs"

"Whatever, Lenny go downstairs Mitchie has to get dressed"

"You coming to? You can't see Mitchie change that's nasty mommy" I gave Melony a 'icky face' and agreed to her statement.

"You are right Lenny that is nasty" I winked at Mitchie before Lenny and i walked out.

Mitchie came down shortly after and grabbed the car keys heading straight out without saying a word.

"Are you sure she won't mind Alex?" I heard the worry in Jake's voice.

"I hope not" I said a little unsure.

"Lets go Mommy and Daddy" Lenny was tugging at our hands.

We walked out with Melony in between Jake and I, She was holding one of Jake's hand and her other hand holding one of mine.

I saw Mitchie glare at him i just sped up the pace to the car. I strapped Melony in her booster and Jake took a seat next to her in the back, while i sat in the front with Mitchie.

While we were driving Mitchie placed the hand not on the steering wheel on my hand, it kind of took me by surprise but i just smiled warmly at her and intertwined or fingers.

"I love you Lexi"

"I love you too Mitchie" We were at a red light and i took advantage and pecked her lips before the light turned green.

"Love Dogs" I heard Melony call out from behind me.

I heard Jake respond to her.

"It's Love birds hunny" He chuckled.

We got to my mother's house and Melony wasted no time running to ring the door bell. Jake followed and i hesitated getting out of the car, but Mitchie squeezed my hand giving me a reassuring smile.

We walked to Melony and Jake with our fingers linked, I kind of feel weird being affectionate to Mitchie in front of him, but she is my girlfriend and i can do what i please.

My mother opened the door and he eyes grew wide when she saw her grand daughter in front of her. She picked her up and squeezed the living daylights out of her.

"Baby i missed you so much, give mama kisses" Melony gave my mom kisses all over her face and we all giggled at the scene.

"Hey mom i said as she put Melony down"

"Hey baby" She said and kissed me on the cheek as i walked in. Mitchie walked behind me since we were still holding hands and my mother gave her a kiss on the cheek as well.

Jake walked behind us but i didn't know if my mother greeted him or not.

"Where is Mariah?"

"I think she is upstairs watching that show with the talking sponge and a stupid star" I loved how my mom referred to kid shows.

"Mariah!" I called out and shortly after she ran down the steps and gave me a big wet kiss on my cheek when i picked her up giving her the hug of a lifetime.

"I missed you so much mommy"

"I miss you too princess!, some people are here with me to see you" She couldn't see who was in the living room from where we were standing.

"Who mommy?" she says wrapping her hands around my neck. I didn't respond to her question and decided to just carry her to the people who came to see her.

I placed her down and she ran to her twin sister and jumped on her making Melony stumble and fall over.

"Riah look what you did stupid" Melony giggled and Mariah frowned.

"I am not stupid, stupid!" I gave Mariah and Melony a stern look.

"Be nice you two, you guys haven't seen each other in forever don't start fighting already" Mariah got off of her sister and ran up to Mitchie and signaled Mitchie to pick her up. Mitchie picked her up and kissed her cheek and Mariah laid her head on Mitchie's shoulder. Her eyes were glued to her dad though she did not say a word to him

"Um Mariah say hi to daddy he came to see you" I looked at her confused.

"No...i don't want to see daddy" She hid her face in Mitchie's shoulder and Mitchie looked at me confused and placed her hand on the back of Mariah's head.

"Mariah you going to treat daddy like that?" Jake stepped closer to Mariah and grabbed her waist trying to take her out of Mitchie's arms gently and Mitchie tried to hand her over to him.

"NO!, NO NO Don't touch me butt face I hate you let me go" Mariah was kicking and screaming in Jake's arms.

"Let her go Jake" Mitchie said sternly.

"No i haven't seen her in forever and this is how she treats me, you are going to say hi and give daddy a kiss on the cheek" He spat it out so viciously.

Mitchie took Mariah out of Jake's hands and Mariah started to sob in her arms, I stood there in shock. I couldn't really understand what was going on so i just stood there. I felt arms wrap around my waist, i looked down and Melony was hiding her face.

"The hell is wrong with you Jake? You can't force her!" i yelled

"She always does this shit to me, Mariah i am not a monster!" Jake was red and his veins began to pop out of his forehead.

Mitchie ran and took Mariah to the upstairs bathroom.

"Jake why are you yelling at her? She could still be hurt from the last time she saw you" i said softly

"Oh please Alex" He rolled his eyes

"Don't start any of this drama at my house Jake and Alex" My mom said while coming into the room and picking up Melony and taking her out to the backyard.

"Jake i swear you better not make a scene!"

"I ain't the one making a scene Alex your daughter is!"

"My daughter she is your daughter too Jake what the hell!" I began to get louder and so did he.

I look over and see Mitchie running down the steps her eyes red and puffy, Mariah was at the top of the steps crying and biting her nails. Mitchie walked over to Jake and punched him right in the nose, she began to swing and not stop, i stood there watching the scene and Jake fell over and cried and whimpered things like "stop" and "get off of me"

Mitchie kept swinging and said something before each punch

"You bastard" one punch

"Asshole" second punch

"I hate you" third punch

"Don't come near MY daughter" fourth punch

"How could you?" fifth punch

"Die" seventh

"Die" eighth

"Die" ninth

I finally stepped in and tried to pull her away from him, she wouldn't budge. Mariah came running down the steps , and Mitchie was still swinging.

"Mitch-Mitch, it's OK let him go now..." Mariah sniffled and Mitchie looked at her and stopped, the angry, scary looking Mitchie was gone. she climbed off of Jake and scooped up Mariah.

"I am so sorry you had to see that princess" Mitchie cried and placed her head on Mariah's shoulder this time.

"It's ok Mitch-Mitch" Mariah was petting her head.

I finally spoke...

"What the hell was that Mitchie? Jake is knocked out on the floor!"

"He hurt my princess and that doesn't fly Alex" Mitchie kissed Mariah's cheek and then my mom walked in with a sobbing Melony.

Melony stretched her arms out towards me wanting me to hold her. I took her out of my moms arms and my mom walked into the kitchen, i could tell she was hurt and disappointed this mess occurred in her house.

"What do you mean Mitchie?"

"HE HITS HER ALEX, she's fucking scared of that monster! she's terrified" The last part came out as a whisper and now Mitchie was sobbing.

"Oh my God" was all i can say before i broke down to the floor with Melony still in my arms sobbing with her...

* * *

**Spoilers:**

**- Jake in jail **

**- Mariah's story**

**- Melony saves Mitch-Mitch**

**R/R :) pretty please **


	18. Tiny scar and Mommy?

**I Updated quickly for you guys xD**

**LovezObsessed : yeah he's a complete ass D:**

**Im a Skyscraper : I Updated xD **

**TroubleMaker30 : Mitch-Mitch sure can love them better , and the story is getting better ... i think ;) thanks **

**DemiIsMyHero : they should get married xD , and thank you and Mitchie is like so sweet in this story **

**Demenaforever13 : Thanks xD**

**Please update it motivates me to go quicker R/R xD **

It has been two weeks since that mess that happened in my mother's house, Jake got arrested and Melony moved back with me. Mitchie has been staying here, she practically lives here.

"Good morning cupcake" I loved when she woke up and the first words out her mouth are good morning and some sweet nickname she gives me. Today was cupcake.

"Morning my love.." I pecked her lips and when we pulled away i saw she was blushing.

"It's crazy" I put my worried face on and she laughed

"What's crazy baby?" i asked her.

"That you still have this effect on me" she rolled on top of me and i put a piece of hair behind her ear and rested my hand on her cheek.

"You're beautiful" I complimented her. I felt the warmness of her cheeks on my hand and it made me blush knowing that i caused that.

_BOOM BOOM BOOM_

I rolled my eyes and we both giggled.

"MOMMY OPEN THE DOOR" I heard Mariah yell.

_BOOM BOOM BOOM_

"YEAH MOM OPEN" I heard Melony right after.

Mitchie rolled off me and opened the door. she squatted down to allow Melony to climb on her back and she scooped up Mariah and had her in the front, Mariah's hands were wrapped around her neck.

"You guys are getting so big" They giggled and i smiled at myself watching my girls play with my girlfriend.

"Mitch-Mitch stop" Melony manage to say through her giggles because Mitchie was tickle attacking.

"Lets attack mommy" Mitchie screamed Oh hell no!

"Don't you dar-" I couldn't finish my sentence because they all jumped on the bed towards me and wiggled their fingers.

Soon enough we were all out of breath and were all laying cuddled in my bed.

* * *

Mariah had to meet with some police officers today, she was terrified she didn't want to talk to anyone about the whole Jake thing. To make her feel more comfortable they let her talk at the house.

"Mariah baby...the police people are downstairs..."

"Mommy i don't want to go..."

"They need you to talk baby so that they can help you..." she sighed and walked downstairs. I sat on the other couch with Melony and Mitchie

"Hello Mariah, how are you today?" The blonde officer said.

"I'm OK" Mariah sat on the couch next to the officer, she was staring at her feet.

"So do you know what we need to talk about sweetie?" Mariah nodded.

"My daddy" a tear rolled down her cheek and i felt Mitchie stiffen.

"Name a time daddy did something bad to you" The officer took out her note pad patiently waiting for Mariah to talk.

"One time, mommy went out food shopping with my sister...and daddy he told me to pick up his socks from the floor...i didn't want to because his feet were smelly..." Mariah stopped and breathed in and when she did more tears rolled down.

"It's OK hunny... keep going, we want to help you..." Mariah nodded and continued, i bit my nails nervously and cried silently. I looked over and saw Mitchie's tears roll down, she wiped them away quickly.

"Well when i didn't pick them up daddy caught me by surprise and pulled my hair and put my face in the socks and yelled at me to pick them up...when i did he took his belt and hit me on my tummy really hard and it hurted really bad..." Mariah lifted her shirt a little and right by her belly button there was a tiny scar.

"And is that a mark hunny?"

"Yes it got smaller though..."

"Mommy didn't notice your boo boos?" The officer asked and Mariah shook her head.

"Daddy didn't let mommy help me change or take me a bath because he said the boo boo was a secret and if i told mommy i would be in trouble..."

I never noticed that is why Jake didn't let me help her he said it was so she can learn independence this never crossed my mind. The tears streamed down faster and I saw Mitchie run upstairs.

"Mommy why did Mitchie run?" Melony asked me with so much concern in her voice.

"I don't know baby" I wrapped my arm around her but she wiggled out and ran upstairs, i am assuming to find Mitchie.

* * *

**Melony's POV **

I ran upstairs to find Mitch-Mitch, She is really sad. I heard crying in the potty room so i opened the door slow to make sure she wasn't using it. I wanted to cry really bad when i saw what Mitch-Mitch was doing...she had a tiny knife in her hands and she was pressing it on her tummy near her belly button.

"STOP it mommy!" Mitch-Mitch looked at me and she dropped the tiny knife.

"Lenny?" Her eyes were really red.

"What are you doing mommy?" I ran to her and put my hands on her tummy where she was putting the knife.

"I'm so sorry baby girl"

"don't do that please mommy" I called Mitch-Mitch mommy because i wanted her and mommy to both be my mommy's.

"Mommy?" she asked me, I nodded and cried, she picked me up and rocked me back and forth.

"You are like a mommy to me...now i have two mommy's"

**Well was that a little touching :( broke my heart a little to write it. Next chapter is going to be romantic and sweet xD just to get away from the drama a little.**

**R/R xD**


	19. Ice cream and Two mommy's

**Hello xD**

**faystay : Mitchie wasn't trying to kill herself she was going to hurt herself where Mariah was hurt, she's confused right now and well emotionally broken she cares a lot for those girls and in the future you will figure out why Mariah's situation affected her so much Dx**

**TroubleMaker30 : Yeah xD Mitch-Mitch is now called Mommy by the girl who didn't really like her at first**

**LovezObsessed : Yes Mitchie is now called mommy and this chapter should get away from the drama xD**

**Two days Later... Alex had no idea about Mitchie's break down in the bathroom.**

**Alex POV**

"Mom!" I heard Melony screaming for Mitchie and i shook Mitchie awake

"What happened?" She answered croaky. I giggled

"Melony is calling you baby" She gave me a peck on the lips.

"Brush your teeth babe" I laughed

"You love my morning breath" She smirked and walked out. I sighed to myself.

You just don't know how great it makes me feel to know that my daughter calls her mom...Melony calls Mitchie mom and me mommy so we know which one she is addressing i think it's cute. Mariah calls her mom too but sometimes Mitch-Mitch.

She came back into the room with Melony.

"Why isn't she in her bed Mitchie?"

"Because she is scared"

"Yeah mommy i am scared can i sleep with you and mom? please mommy!"

"I guess it's OK" I gave in i mean if you were looking at Mitchie and Melony poke their bottom lip out you would too.

They climbed into bed i was on the left and Mitchie on the right with Melony in between. Not even 5 minutes later i heard a small knock on the door.

"Mommy? Mitch-Mitch? can i sleep here too" I got up and motioned Mariah to come sleep next to her sister.

"Night mommy" she pecked my cheek and then she leaned over to Mitchie and kissed her cheek.

"Night to you too mom"

* * *

We all woke up and got ready to go to the park, Mitchie wanted to have some family bonding. She treated the girls as if she gave birth to them.

"Melony and Mariah hurry up and get into your boosters" Mitchie yelled to the girls i walked to the car and sat on the passenger side waiting for them to get into the car.

"Melony get out that is my booster!"

"Shut up Mariah it's the same" snapped Lenny.

"Get out!, mommy tell her something" Mariah complained.

"Lenny just sit in the other booster" I practically begged

"You always take her side, mom tell mommy something"

"Bae Lenny sat there first...Mariah sit in the other one..."

"I hate Melony..." cried Mariah.

"Mariah! that is no way to speak to her, say you are sorry and give your sister a kiss!"

"Fine!" She did as she was told and 5 minutes later as we started driving they were playing together in the back seat.

We got to the park and the girls ran out and ran to the swings. Mitchie and i linked fingers and walked hand in hand over to where the girls were on the nearest bench so we could keep our eye on them.

I sat down and Mitchie sat right after, i sighed and laid my head on her shoulder fingers still linked.

"Baby you remember when we laid in my bed in my room and i held you and talked about when you were going to move to Chicago?" She closed her eyes and sighed

"Yes..."

_"I don't want you to go baby"_

_"I don't want to leave you Lexi" I placed my hands around her waist, it felt so good to hold her, i felt like i was her protection, i sighed._

_"Why couldn't your mom just stay here"_

_"Do you really love me Lexi?"_

_"Of course baby"_

_"Do you think we are meant to be?"_

_"Duh"_

_"Than if we were meant to be than we will end up together, i have been thinking a lot Alex and yes i am sad that i am leaving but i have hope that we will end up together...our time just isn't now"_

"Our time wasn't then Lexi.. our time was now...and even better now we have beautiful twin girls" She kissed the top of my head and i pulled away and looked into her eyes.

"Baby I love you"

"I love you so much Lexi"

"I remember the last day i saw you before you left to Chicago..." I closed my eyes picturing the memory

_This kiss was one of the best, it wasn't sexual or quick, it was no other word but perfect. Our lips moving in sync she had her hands on my cheeks and i had my hands on her lower back...we pulled away_

_"I love you" I felt tears hit my cheeks_

_"I love you too" Her dad beeped the horn_

_"NOO!" I felt more tears stream and i pulled Mitchie into my arms and gave her a hug never wanting to let her go_

_"Lexi I'll be back baby" I let her go and put my head down_

"Yeah but i came back and i won't leave you ever again, i promise to stay forever..."

"You're so beautiful" I said practically drooling

"I know" She smirked and got closer closing the gap.

Melony and Mariah came running to us, Melony ran and jumped on my lap and wrapped her arms around my neck and Mariah did the same thing to Mitchie

"Can you buy us ice cream?" they sang in sink poking out their lips.

"Yes my darlings" Mitchie was such a sucker.

We ran to the ice cream truck and ordered the ice cream, Mitchie paid and we all walked back to the bench and sat down eating our ice cream.

"Baby you have some ice cream on your nose" i said looking at her strangely.

"Really where?" She said trying to examining her nose, Melony and Mariah giggling because they knew my plan.

"Right...here" I said and quickly placed my finger in my ice cream and placing some on her nose.

"Seriously Bae?" The girls and i couldn't breathe from laughing

"Mom get her back" Yelled Mariah

"Yeah mom get mommy" She got me... ALL OVER. She cleaned it all off though and then the girls ran back to the park to play while me and Mitchie watched them from the bench.

**Mariah's POV**

"Hey kid!" yelled a little boy to me.

"Hey boy" I didn't know his name

"My name is Luke"

"Hi Luke"

"Why are those to ladies you were with kissing?"

"Because they are my mommy's and they love each other...problem?" I gave him my mean face.

"No..." He looked at me funny.

"Good.." i said smiling


	20. What are you up to?

**Heyy so uh i am kind of not feeling like writing anymore for this story because i don't have people telling me if they like it or not soooo for the next chapter 5 reviews minimum **

**LovezObsessed : i thought it would make a cute ending xD**

**Demenaforever13 : i am glad you enjoyed it xD**

**Mitchie's POV**

I have been thinking about something that i am not sure if i should do or not. When i do it, it has to be perfect you know? everything for Lexi has to be perfect i could never really get it right though...i always fuck up.

I really love Alex...I really love Mariah...I really love Melony...

I can't lie i am scared, i didn't expect to come back to having twin girls...

They are MINE...i deserve those girls

They are my everything

Alex is my everything

I am laying on the sofa in the living room alone again at 3am like i have been doing for the past 5 days. I have been living with Alex for like 2 weeks now...officially.

Melony and Mariah are sleeping with their mommy in mine and Lexi's room.

Alex and I aren't fighting i just come down to think...

There is something that i am just dying to do i just don't know how. I have many idea's of how too come about it but i just don't know how.

* * *

I woke up to a kissing attack by my daughters and giggles filling my ears.

"Wake up mom" Mariah giggled

"Hey baby why you slept down here?" I got up and wrapped my arms around my girlfriend and kissed her forehead.

"I just wanted to watch some TV with out bothering you guys" She half smiled and pecked my lips

"OK baby" She walked to the kitchen i guess to start breakfast and i made my way to plot myself on the couch again.

Mariah came over and looked at me with concerned eyes.

"Mom what happened?"

"Nothing baby girl why?"

"You look sad..."

"I'm just nervous..."

"Why mom?...you scared of having kids?"

"No princess" I kissed her forehead and i saw her tears stream down

"Yeah sure!" She pouted and i pulled her in to sit on my lap

"I need you and your sisters help with something"

"With what mom?" she looked at me confused.

"It's a secret" She held out her pinky and i held out mine.

* * *

**Alex POV**

Mariah, Melony and Mitchie have been going out a lot this week... WITHOUT ME.. Mitchie said she is just trying to get me sometime alone to finalize the divorce.

I love that they hang out i just sometimes want to go with them they just won't let me.

Right now they have been gone for who knows how long, all Mitchie told me was to get dressed so when they come back.

I heard a beep outside and grabbed my purse and ran over to the car.

"Hey baby" Mitchie poked her lips out signaling she wanted a kiss.

"Nope" I pouted and looked out the window while she sighed and kept driving.

The whole entire car ride was Mariah and Melony giggling and Mitchie looking back and smirking at them. Now i don't even know their insider jokes.

"Baby stop being so pouty" Mitchie said to me

"No" I snapped and crossed my arms in front of me.

Mitchie soon parked the car and the girls jumped out. I saw we were at the beach and the girls ran ahead as if they knew where they were going and Mitchie laughed at my confusion.

"Bae why are we at the beach?" She said nothing and just intertwined our fingers and lead the way.

I saw a blanket laid out with rose petals and looked over at the waves splashing against the shore. I looked around for Melony and Mariah and couldn't find them.

"Baby this is nice but where are our children?" She smirked

"Relax baby" I bit my bottom lip nervously.

We sat down on the blanket and looked at the waves and Mitchie spoke after a minute of silence.

"Isn't it beautiful?" she said looking at the waves

"yeah" i said looking to where she was looking

"baby can i tell you something"

"What" I said looking at her

**Mitchie's POV**

"I'm was so scared getting involved with you again because this time being with you not only meant being with you but taking in twin girls as well...I love them as if they were my own and want to raise them along side with you..." I sighed and continued taking her hands in mine.

"While i was in Chicago everyday i thought of you and what you were doing at that very moment and always wondered if you were thinking of me too...When i left i did have hope for us but after a year the hope died and i began to loose feelings for you...I didn't want to but i was... I was going through a box 5 years later at my father's place and saw it had our names on it... I pulled out two pictures of a day i will never forget..."

I smirked at the memory and looked back at her.

"One picture was me on your lap gasping while you kissed me on the cheek and the other picture was me giving you a kiss on the cheek and you were all red. At that moment I knew that the feelings never went away... i was determined to find you... I took a plane back here and met up with my friend Lilly. She told me she had a job for me and i wanted to fix up my life over here before finding you and that is what i did. Lilly invited me to dinner one day and of course i had no idea that it was at your house..."

I saw Lexi's eyes water and pecked her lips before continuing.

"I saw you and i fell in love all over again...I wanted you back...I was going to fight for you.. of course i didn't let you know that..."

I placed my hand on her cheek and felt her cheek grow hot under my hand... I giggled and pulled her in by her shirt for a kiss, the kiss was filled with love, our tongues battled and moans escaped through the kiss...

I pulled away gasping for air and looked at her placing our foreheads together.

I looked over behind the tree and winked without Lexi noticing, giving the girls the sign to come out and do what they were suppose to do.

Melony skipped out first with a big poster board in her hand standing directly in front of Alex and I.

**Alex POV**

My eyes watered as i read the sign that my daughter was holding

_Roses are red violets are blue this is real corny _

_but who cares boo?_

The other twin skipped her way over with a big poster board as well and it read

_Roses are read violets are blue _

_Hey Lexi I think i want to marry you?_

I looked over at Mitchie and didn't notice that she changed her position to being down on one knee. I gasped and placed both hands over my mouth and tears were now streaming down my face. Mitchie's eyes were watered as well, and Melony and Mariah were screaming "DO IT" over and over again.

Melony ran over giving me flowers and placing her self next to Mitchie and Mariah ran over and sat on the knee Mitchie had up with a tiny black box in her tiny hands

"Alex Russo will you marry me?" As the question made it's way out of my girlfriends mouth Mariah opened the tiny box revealing a ring...


	21. Say yes and Fierce

**Sorry this was real short but very cute i think lol xD 5 reviews for the next and i have some neat ideas for the next one ... This one was just another romantic one but be warned drama on the way...**

**ceeramirez14 : Thank you so much for reviewing it means so much to know you enjoy xD**

**Demenaforever13 : Thanks for review buddy xD i can always count on you haha ;)**

**maricafa : Thanks haha xD thanks a lot it means a lot to me ;) your review made me smile huge**

**DemiIsMyHero : Mitchie's proposal was real cute haha xD Mitchie is too cute lol thanks for reviewing **

**faystay : haha yeah it was coming xD**

**LovezObsessed : Maybe she will.. maybe she won't ;) lol haha **

**Thanks for reviewing xD i am so happy lol**

Mitchie's POV

"Mommy answer already" I heard Melony said after about thirty seconds have past.

Lexi still had her hands over her mouth but more tears became rolling down even faster. she finally spoke.

"I-I ...Mitchie..." She stood up.

Memories began to flood in my head...

_When we were 8..._

_"Mitchie...will you get me that pink box on my bed?" _

_"No way Lexi get it yourself" I stuck my tongue out at her _

_"For me?" Darn that look_

_"OK" I grabbed the box and gave it to her._

_"Open it" She handed it back to me. I looked at the box confused._

_"OK?" My eyes widen and i screamed and hugged her real tight._

_"I think you like it"_

_"I love it...I love you best friend" I winked at her and began to mess around with my tomagochi _

_"I love you too best friend"_

Alex was still standing biting her nails. I stood up with her and Mariah and Melony sat on the floor observing the interaction with their two mothers.

"Lexi?" I looked at her with fear... i didn't want rejection.

"I- Mitchie..." I began to sob.

"Lexi I love you.. I fucking love you! i never knew that i would fall this hard for you .. but i did , i can't imagine my life with out you .. just please say yes..."

"Mitchie i love you but are you sure about this?" I smiled and pecked her lips.

"I have never been more sure in my life about anything Alex..."

"Yes.." she said, suddenly i was confused yes didn't make sense to what i said.

"Yes what?" her smile grew on her face and i was still confused

"Yes i will marry you idiot.. come here" My tears streamed down from happiness and my cheeks were bright red.

She grabbed me by my shirt and kissed me with so much fierce, it was really sexy. The kiss became intense.. I just wanted to rip her clothes off and ... wait Melony and Mariah ..whoops

I pulled away and pulled her in for a hug not wanting to let my fiance go...


End file.
